rewrite: His and His alone
by mrchibisuz
Summary: This is just a rewrite of his and his alone. Sasuke was fighting one of the hokages. Sakura catches him about to die and heals him. Just when she is about to leave, he kidnaps her, but what does Sasuke want with Sakura? I'm placing Kazuma in this one.
1. the encounter

Fanfiction-Naruto

Title- the encounter

Main Characters- Sasuke and Sakura 

Rated- pg-13

(warning: Naruto and the original characters don't belong to me. they belong to masashi kishimoto. however, Kazuma is mine. so please enjoy and give comments. rating might change, because there will be a lemon later on in the series.( I just don't know when). u have been "Warned") This is just a remake of the original. This time I'm going to write what I had in mind for both Sakura and Sasuke. There will be a happy ending for everyone in this story (including Naruto) except for the characters I make. 

_**Chapter one**_

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke slammed into the tree. His butt landed on the ground and as he looked up he was looking into the eyes of the Raikage. This was the second time they were fighting and still the Raikage was unstoppable.

_No, Sasuke growled_.

There was no way in hell he was losing to the Raikage, again. Because Sasuke knew if he lost to the Raikage, there was no way he could destroy Konoha. If he couldn't defeat the Raikage still, then he wouldn't complete his revenge, and he wouldn't clear the family name. If he lost here he wouldn't get to fight Naruto. Sasuke blinked and as he opened his eyes. They were red with the Mangekyō Sharingan. However, the Raikage had smacked him in the face again before he even had the chance to use it. This time Sasuke was slammed into the floor. Sasuke tried to stand up, but both his legs were broken.

_If only Karin was here, _Sasuke thought_. But wait, she is no longer with me._

Sasuke closed his eyes as the Raikage Hokage ran towards him. he was going to die here and now.

_So much for revenge_. Sasuke smiled, his hair covering his face. _Good, death seems better than this dammed hell._

Sasuke heard a slam. He opened his eyes to find Madara huddled over him.

"Sorry I'm late, boy," Madara said.

Sasuke smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes. "No one asked for your help."

"well, it looks like you needed it, boy," Madara said. Next thing Sasuke knew. Both Madara and the Raikage began to fight, both of them running towards the forest. Sasuke leaned his head on the tree behind him. still weak. Sasuke knew he was still weak.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura continued to walk the forest. She had lost the group when she had said she needed to go. It was embarrassing to mention to the boys why she had to leave them. However it was in Ninjas nature to be suspicious even if you knew the person well. She had hit Naruto on the head when he demanded why she wanted to leave the group. This time she was even more mad. She just had to tinkle there was no need for the group to leave.

"Dam in jerks," Sakura said out loud. "how dare they dit-ch… me"

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe the forest was half beaten, but what she couldn't' t believe more was that she saw Sasuke lying unconscious by a tree.

_Must have been some fight, _Sakura thought.

Sakura took a few steps towards Sasuke. She went on her knees her eyes on the unconscious man. She placed 2 fingers on Sasuke's wrist. He was a live, but just barely.

_This is my opportunity,_Sakura thought as she placed her fingers around Sasuke's neck._This is my chance to kill him._

He was barely breathing, but Sakura didn't care, at least no more, or so she thought.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find Sakura about to choke him. Without thinking, he pushed Sakura to the floor his sword's blade on her neck. Sakura gasped, trying to push Sasuke away, but he was much too strong even when injured. He pressed his sword's blade deeper into her neck until she began to bleed.

"Sasuke, please," Sakura gasped. "I just want to heal you."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew Sakura wanted to kill him. However, he was already too weak and he knew he would die in any minute. He stared at Sakura as she gentle laid him on the tree. Sakura's hands began to glow. She gentle placed her glowing hands on Sasuke's chest, where the wound was far more deep then the others. Sakura glanced at the wound as tears stung her eyes. She wanted to cry.

_I could kill him, I could end his life right here and now, but I can't do it, _Sakura thought. Sakura shook her head as tears stung her eyes. She refused to cry. She knew it was a sign of weakness and Sakura didn't want to seem weak.

Also, there was no way in hell she was able to kill Sasuke. She still saw him as friend. Sakura glared at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, but his breathing turned normal. He looked so tired and empty like an abandon shell. There was no way to save Sasuke. He was too lost in Revenge, revenge had eaten him, eaten him to the point where he believed it was his duty to eliminate all that got in his way. Why did she consider a monster like him a friend?

Sakura felt a smile form on her lips, not a smile of happiness, but a smile of sadness and pain_. _Sakura wanted nothing to do with Sasuke anymore. She should just kill him, right here and now, but she didn't. She pulled her hands away from his chest. He was finally able to move, but he just stayed by the tree, steal, steal as a rock. For a moment, it did seem like he was dead, except for the fact that he was still breathing.

Sakura stood up. She turned to stare at the now destroyed forest. "You will kill yourself before you can get your so called revenge."

"Don't talk to me as if you know my strength," Sasuke mumbled, anger in his voice. He glared at Sakura. The way she sounded now, made it seem like she was annoyed by him. Not that he cared. Ever since he was in Team 7 all he wanted to do was get her off of his shoulders. She was annoying, but seeing her standing there, just staring at the ruined forest made him rethink. Was she still the annoying Sakura from before?

"SAKURA- CHAN!" Sakura turned her head toward the direction of Naruto's voice. She was about to run toward the direction of his voice, but Sasuke caught her, preventing her from leaving.

"Let me—" Sasuke placed a hand over Sakura's mouth, preventing her from yelling. She struggled to get away from his grasp at first, but he placed something on her mouth, causing Sakura to blackout in his arms.

**Naruto's POV**

By the time Naruto had arrived to the now ruined forest, both Sakura and Sasuke were gone. Naruto glanced at the forest in question. He knew Sakura was here, he had felt her presences. He had also felt another presences that was so similar.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. He ran toward the woods, but he stopped not too far from where Sakura once was. Her presence, along with the other familiar presence's had disappeared. "SAKURA!"

"Naruto!" Sai called, he landed right next to Naruto.

"Sakura is missing," Naruto whispered.

-**to be continued**

_**Sakura was just kidnapped by Sasuke, but why would he kidnap her? What would Sasuke want with Sakura? Is he going to kill her or what?**_

_Okay I know my writing is not so great, please ignore the mistake. I will edit my misspelling or any words I tend to misplace. If you have any mean comments please keep them to yourselves. I know this chapter is not so great, I was just trying to make it sound a bit different from the original. Anyways, I do hope some of you guys enjoyed. _


	2. Sakura meets Madara

Fanfic- Naruto

Title-Sakura meets Madara

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated-T

_(The original characters of Naruto do not belong to me. They belong to the Author whose name I forgot. However, I will be making my own characters.) Hey guys, I know it has been awhile and I don't know how long it has been since I last wrote for this fanfic. Let's just say I had no idea what write next, but since someone asked "When are you going to update" I thought I should not keep you guys waiting. Right? Now then here are some of my rules sadly: mean comments are a no, no. If you do not like my fanfic don't read it. Ignore my mistakes please. I hate it when people say "oh…your grammar is not good." I know that already, thank you very much. Anyway, that is all I ask of you my readers._

**Chapter Two**

**Sakura's Pov**

Sakura woke up as a bright light hit her face. At first Sakura didn't want to get up. She was so sleepy and tired and the bed she was in was so comfortable it almost felt like heaven. Sakura rubbed one of her eyes as sleep tried to consume her again. Then Sakura remembered. She sat up as fast as the memory hit her. That was right. Sakura was about to go see Naruto when suddenly she blacked out. Sakura glanced around the new room she was in.

_For someone who kidnapped me,_ _they sure placed me in a nice room,_ Sakura thought. The room Sakura was in had a full sized bed. The covers were so beautiful that Sakura would have done anything to steal them. The walls were gray almost making it seem like she was in a cave, which perhaps was true. Although, for a cave it had a window with bars on it like a prison. Maybe she was a prisoner, but ignoring the bars and the gray walls the room was actually beautiful. It was a big room, bigger than the one in Sakura's bedroom. It had its own living room which went well with this room. Then there was a hallway next to it.

Sakura climbed off her bed. She went inside the hallway, which was beautiful in its own way. It had candle lights that lit toward a big closet, which was almost the size of Sakura's bedroom. Sakura opened the closet door. She froze by the door. There were four Akatsuki robes. That was right she was now in enemy turf. There were other clothes which Sakura ignored. She leaned on the wall inside the closet.

"How did this happen? "Sakura asked herself. Did Sasuke kidnap her? Sakura shook her head. That was impossible, why would Sasuke kidnap her? It made no sense. The last time Sakura checked, Sasuke didn't even like her. In fact, she was positive that he hated her. The only person Sasuke ever had interest in was Naruto, because it was only Naruto who understood what true loneliness was like, and well, Sakura didn't. She had a mother and a father who both had a habit of caring.

Sakura left the closet. She didn't follow the hallway any further it would most likely lead to a bathroom or so she hoped. However, Sakura had no attentions on finding out. She ran toward the only window in this room. She had to escape and go back to Konoha. Sakura didn't want to be anywhere near the Akatsuki. Sakura punched the wall in hopes it would break, but nothing.

_What_? Sakura wondered in shock. Her fist could break anything and especially walls. Sakura punched the wall again with all her might, but still nothing. Then she punched the window bars and still nothing.

"Dammit!" Sakura snapped as she continued to punch the wall over and over again. Then Sakura slide toward the floor as tears began to spill from her eyes. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Sakura stood up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She punched the wall again and again until her fist began to bleed. "Break dammit!"

"No matter how many times you punch the wall or the window it's not going to break."

Sakura turned toward the direction of the voice. Standing by the open door was Sasuke. Sakura glared at him. How dare he do this to her. She should have just killed him when she had the chance.

"This room is built so that nothing can get in or out." Sasuke continued.

Sakura ran toward Sasuke ready to punch him, but he dodged it like nothing. Sakura turned around ready to punch him again, only to have Sasuke grab her fist.

"You can't possible hurt me, even if you tried," Sasuke said squeezing Sakura fist to the point where it felt like her bones would crack.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried.

Once Sasuke released Sakura's hand, Sakura took a hold of her fist. It hurt not only from his grip, but the constant punches she threw at the wall.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Madara wants to see you," Sasuke answered. "And don't think you can get away. This cave is indestructible. That is why Madara choose to put you in here."

"Madara?" Sakura asked. "But what does Madara want with me? Is that why you kidnapped me?"

Sasuke smiled, yet another smile that did not reach his eyes. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her deeper into the cave.

**Konoha Village**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto ran into Tsunade office anger in his eyes. He caught sight of Sakura's mom and dad standing by Tsunade, Sakura's mom was crying blaming herself for the loss of her daughter. Her dad continued to hold on to his wife afraid she would break and fall at any moment. It was rare for the Harunos to be crying for their daughter, but that was because Sakura always told them where she was going or why she was leaving. Naruto had met with Sakura's parents several times before. They were good people and sometimes they invited him for dinner. He would always wonder if his life would have been that way if his parents were both still alive. Sometimes Sakura's dad would call him son and it sometimes made Naruto want to cry with joy. Whenever Sakura's mom would hear Naruto was coming she would make a bowl of ramen for him, even though Sakura thought it was annoying. She got even more annoyed when her mom suggested they go out. That she would love to have Naruto as a son-in-law. Naruto hated to see them this way. Crying, this family was high spirited and full of energy and they should be that way.

"Granny Tsunade, where is Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know, Naruto," Lady Tsunade said annoyed. It was stressing enough to have the Harunos begging Tsunade to find their daughter. She especially hated seeing Mrs. Haruno full of tears, but it also hurt Lady Tsunade to know that her pupil was missing. She just had to act strong and act as if nothing happened, for now.

"All I heard was that she was kidnapped," Tsunade explained.

"Then what are we doing still standing here?" Naruto demanded. "We should go looking for her."

"Calm down Naruto," Lady Tsunade snapped. "I've already sent Kiba and his family to go and look for her. Once I get the news that she is found, I will let you get her."

"What? I can't wait that long," Naruto snapped. "She might get killed."

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi said as he entered the office. "They must have kidnapped her for a reason and if so they would most likely not kill her."

Naruto sighed. He glanced at the floor he clinched his fist at his side. He had already lost Sasuke to the darkness, he did not want to lose Sakura either. After all Team 7 had a very strong bond. "Please, Lady Tsunade, I can't lose her either."

"I know, Naruto," Lady Tsunade said as tears began to spill from her eyes. Man it was hard to hold her emotions in when she could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. It was already had hard on Naruto to have lost Sasuke, but now Sakura was kidnapped, but by who? "I care about her a much as you do, but in another way. Don't worry once Kiba and his family find her. Well both go and get her."

Naruto sighed again in defeat. He didn't want to argue with Lady Tsunade especially when she too looked so hurt. "Alright."

**Sakura POV**

Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke as he pulled her deeper and deeper into this cave. She wondered how big this cave was, but she hated the fact that she was being treated like a little kid. She tried to pull her wrist away from his grip, but man was he strong. She hated this, hated him for kidnapping her, and hated everything about this. They stopped by a door, which Sasuke had opened. He tightened his grip on Sakura and led her inside the room. Sakura felt her eyes widened. This place reeked and smelled of death and the room was plain depressing.

"Here you go," Sasuke said to Madara as he threw Sakura in front of him. Sakura turned and glared at Sasuke.

"You know you should treat women with more respect," Sakura snapped.

"Well, well so this your old teammate eh, Sasuke," Madara said. "Sakura Haruno, she is quite beautiful."

Sakura glanced at the man named Madara. He hid his face in an orange mask, which made Sakura suspicious as to why he wore a mask. Maybe he was afraid someone would still his identity or something.

_Stupid,_ Sakura thought. _Maybe he wasn't the real Madara and just wanted to be._

"Sakura is it," Madara said. "Just a few days ago I saw you heal Sasuke."

Sakura glared at him then at the floor. "Yeah, so, I regret it now."

"Well, I must say your healing is magnificent," Madara said. "And I need that power."

"What for?" Sakura demanded.

**"Too heal him," Madara said as he moved from his spot revealing a man almost about to die.**

_**-to be continued**_

_**Okay, Sakura has just woken up in an indestructible cave and Sasuke is pretty much being in asshole to her and I do not know why he kidnapped her. Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, and Mrs. and Mr. Haruno are dying to know the whereabouts of Sakura. And Sakura has just met Madara who has asked her to heal a dying man, but who is this man and why does Madara want him healed?**_

_So chapter two was changed a bit. Yes, Naruto is still going to go in search of Sakura and no they aren't going out. He is just afraid to lose Sakura too considering he had just dealt with the pain of losing Sasuke. So we all know that Naruto will not be dealing with depression even if Sakura decides to go out with Sasuke. I'm not sure how I'm going to rewrite his and his alone. I'm starting to lose interest in Naruto. Sad, but true. Anyway it makes no sense at all. I prefer the original with Naruto and Sakura dating, even though in the end Sakura choose Sasuke and Naruto choose Hinata._


End file.
